Como en mis Sueños
by Iodesu
Summary: Tsukishima tiene varios sueños sobre Yamaguchi, lo que le hace plantearse si solo quiere seguir siendo su amigo. ¿Aceptara sus sentimientos? ¿Los confesará? y si lo hace...¿Que pasará?
1. Humo

**Humo**

La noche se llenaba de susurros.

En aquella habitación tan ordenada, con estantes que acomodaban y contenían libros; con un escritorio a un lado, sobre el que estaban depositados un par de audífonos y un reproductor, parecía extraño que un adolescente de preparatoria viviera en una habitación así, su madre varias veces le había agradecido por ser un hijo tan considerado y ahorrarle el trabajo de limpiar aquella alcoba…pero esas divagaciones no tenían importancia frente a lo que estaba sucediendo en la cama de aquel a quien llamaban "Tsukishima" aunque, a sus oídos, el "Tsukki" le gustaba más, pero le gustaba solo si ciertos labios lo pronunciaban.

El cuarto se sentía caliente, no, no caliente de sexualidad; caliente de comodidad. Una calidez que solo se encuentra con pocas personas y en pocas situaciones. Habían dejado las maletas a los pies de la cama, sobre el suelo. La puerta estaba asegurada, su familia estaría fuera, pero más valía tener precaución.

Estaban sentados sobre el colchón uno al lado del otro, uno movía sus pies nerviosamente y desviaba la mirada tanto como le fuera posible, el otro lo miraba de una manera que casi parecía gélida…pero él sabía que no podía mirar de esa manera a su "Tadashi" y mucho menos en un momento así, pero no era propio de Tsukishima mostrar muchos sentimientos o ser al menos un poco más expresivo.

—T-Tsukki…—los labios ajenos lograron articular luego de un pequeño lapso de tartamudeo inducido por los nervios. Por alguna razón a Tsukishima le gustaba verlo asi. —Te quiero…q-quiero decir, me gustas. — por fin logró articular Tadashi con un sonrojo tan fuerte en el rostro que Tsukishima no habría sabido si estaba escuchando esa declaración de Tadashi o de un tomate.

No atinó a responder nada, sus manos se levantaron y se posaron sobre los hombros de Yamaguchi el cual solo le dirigió una mirada de… ¿confusión? ¿felicidad?. No habría sabido decirlo, pero estaba seguro de que esa mirada le encantaba. Se acercó suave y lentamente al rostro del más bajo y con toda delicadeza rozó sus labios con los ajenos, Yamaguchi estaba tan nervioso que sus labios estaban apretados.

—Tsk. —Tsukishima se separó unos milímetros y miro a Yamaguchi a los ojos, como reprochando algo, lo volvió a intentar y se rozó con los labios del otro, que ya estaba menos tenso, sonrío un poco al sentirlo más relajado, pero algo más llamo su atención…sus labios, sabían a fresa y adoraba ese sabor.

_«Más, más, más» _decía el rubio para sus adentros y entonces empezó a besarlo de nuevo…suave, lento. Yamaguchi solo pudo dejarse llevar y relajarse un poco a cada beso, cuando el más alto lo empezó a recostar en la cama solo pudo cerrar los ojos y dejarse hacer.

Se recostaron los 2, uno frente al otro…se miraban, se dedicaban pequeñas sonrisitas, el silencio entonces reinó sobre la habitación pero solo duró unos minutos hasta que Yamaguchi decidió hablar primero.

—Yo siempre quise estar asi contigo, Tsukki. — Tsukishima entonces sintió una sensación en el estómago y un poco más abajo…eran como cosquilleos, si lo pusiera en términos melosos, diría que sentía "mariposas en el estómago". Se sentía feliz, estrechó a su "amigo" entre sus brazos, como si lo fuera a perder en cualquier instante y algo muy dentro de sí le decía que efectivamente ese momento no duraría por mucho.

De pronto pudo sentir como su Yamaguchi se esfumaba como el humo y como su habitación se caía a pedazos lentamente…cerró los ojos y de pronto estaba parado en medio de un páramo desierto, sentía ganas de llorar. Una gran campana resonaba a lo lejos.

Despertó agitado.

—Otro maldito sueño. —susurró para sí mientras dejaba que el sentimiento de vacío lo consumiera.


	2. Sueño

_¡Hola! Apenas aprendo en esto de Fanfiction y acabo de aprender como agregar estas anotaciones en el inicio del capítulo (¿) Bueno, esta historia la voy a subir algo rápido porque ya la tengo terminada y ya la tenía publicada en otro sitio, podríamos decir que quería probar nuevos horizontes. O algo asi. _

_En fin, ninguno de los personajes de Haikyuu me pertenecen, créditos a Haruichi Furudate creador del manga, Shueisha la encargada de publicar el manga y Production I.G el estudio que llevó el manga al anime._

**Sueño**

Esa mañana fue dura, triste y vacía.

El sueño de la noche anterior lo había despertado tan agitado que no tuvo problemas para pararse de la cama y prepararse para un día largo como los demás, la rutina matutina siguió tal como debía seguir a diario, cepillarse los dientes, pan tostado para el desayuno, vestirse con el uniforme, tomar su maleta y rodear su cuello con los audífonos.

Salió de la casa como todos los días y empezó a andar con paso lento, quería reflexionar varias cosas antes de llegar al sitio en el que Yamaguchi lo esperaba todos los días para caminar juntos el trayecto hacia la escuela.

_« ¿Qué diablos significan todos esos sueños?» _Ese fue su primer pensamiento y automáticamente empezó a recordar fragmentos de otros sueños que había tenido anteriormente. Recordaba esos sueños lindos (como el que había tenido esa noche), esos lo hacían sentir vacío. Recordaba los sueños que lo hacían despertarse húmedo y lo obligaban a cambiarse la ropa interior, esos lo hacían sentir frustrado y deseoso. Los que más dolían eran los sueños tristes que lo hacían despertar agitado en medio de la noche; en esos soñaba cosas terribles…Yamaguchi se muda, Yamaguchi se cambia de escuela, Yamaguchi camina al lado de alguien más. Esos lo hacían sentir triste.

Recordó uno que especialmente lo hizo sentir frustrado.

Estaban los 2 tirados sobre el pasto, la noche estaba estrellada y la luna era lo único que los iluminaba, tenía a Yamaguchi acostado sobre su pecho, el silencio del momento era cómodo. Un momento perfecto.

—Nunca te dejaré solo, Tsukki. — Dijo Tadashi con una tímida sonrisa.

—Como si fuera a dejar que lo hicieras— le susurró Tsukishima al oído, lo que hizo que Yamaguchi se estremeciera un poco.

Ese sueño terminó de manera abrupta, el despertador actuó ese día más rápido que sus fantasías.

«_Si_ _tan solo tus promesas no terminaran cuando acaban mis ilusiones_» Fue lo primero que pensó al recordar el sueño en cuestión. Pero la pregunta más importante que debía hacerse era: "¿Por qué?".

Todos esos sueños los empezó a tener desde hacía ya varios meses, al inicio los trató como divagaciones irrelevantes que tenía mientras descansaba tranquilo en el Reino de los sueños.

Pero cuando se empezaron a hacer más y más frecuentes empezó a plantearse que es lo que estaba pasando. Pero una parte de él ya sabía que querían decir todos estos sueños. Pero otra parte lo negaba o simplemente pasaba por alto una conclusión por demás obvia.

Se empezaba a hartar de aquella situación, de tanto soñar y soñar y al final quedarse sin nada, solo con un amargo sabor en la boca. Se dijo a sí mismo que le diría a Yamaguchi que es lo que pasaba, lo que sentía, incluso podía decirle lo que soñaba…o al menos contarle sobre sus sueños más inocentes.

Pero no, Tsukishima era una persona orgullosa y no hablaría de sus sentimientos abiertamente aunque en realidad…la verdad era otra, ¿y si sus peores sueños se hacían realidad?, ¿Y si Yamaguchi se asustaba y se alejaba de él?...¿quien caminaría a su lado todos los días?, ¿Quién iba a seguirlo fielmente a todos lados?...¿quien le haría compañía? Odiaba realmente todo ese asunto.

Se sacudió las preguntas y las inseguridades para darle paso a la realidad cuando vio a Yamaguchi (sí, el de carne y hueso, no al de humo y sueños) parado en la esquina de la acera. Al verlo, Tadashi caminó rápidamente para alcanzarlo.

_«Aquí viene, solo tranquilízate» _Logró decir para sus adentros a manera de auto-ayuda.

Cuando lo tuvo en frente, Yamaguchi le dedicó una sonrisa amable y calurosa.

—Buenos días, Tsukki. —empezaron a andar los dos.

—Buenos días. —atinó a responder y a mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo. _«Tan lindo como siempre» _

—Hey, hey, dime Tsukki… ¿dormiste bien hoy? —preguntó Yamaguchi caminando detrás del más alto— ¿Tuviste algún sueño interesante?

Al escucharlo, sintió un escalofrío que le recorría la columna vertebral.

—No, yo no sueño. —La mentira le salió de los labios y continuó caminando, acelerando un poco el paso

_«Ah, la ironía»_ Pensó.


	3. Perspectiva

_¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí estoy de nuevo con esta historia uvu y pues nada, solo les cuento que estoy en medio de exámenes, asi que si no subo esto ahora, tal vez nunca lo haga (¿) so…disfruten y eso._

_Si Haikyuu! Fuera de mi propiedad, no estaría escribiendo esto. Créditos a Haruichi Furudate por crear el manga y personajes._

**Perspectiva**

Esos ojos ya no lo miraban igual.

Eso fue lo primero que Yamaguchi Tadashi pensó al caminar detrás de Tsukishima de camino a la escuela. La manera en la que lo miró cuando se saludaron ese día en ese cruce de la calle lo había dejado un poco intrigado. Una mirada algo gélida como era de costumbre, pero esta vez parecía estar cargada de algo más… ¿de que?

_«Era como si me examinara…pero realmente, ¿Qué me veía?» _La pregunta le rodó por la cabeza varias veces, y también varias respuestas le deambulaban en sus pensamientos.

_«Tal vez solo quería mirar que llevaba puesto» _Fue lo que pensó cuando intentó concentrarse en el profesor de matemáticas al frente de la pizarra.

_«No, tonto, siempre usas el uniforme, ¿Por qué querría Tsukki ver que llevo puesto si siempre es lo mismo» _Fue la contestación inmediata que se dio a sí mismo.

_«Tal vez no era nada» _Fue otro de los pensamientos que se formuló, y ese lo logró tranquilizar un poco más que los demás planteamientos imaginarios que concebía esa cabeza suya. Pero pasó un rato, durante la clase de Geografía y entonces razonó y razonó y llegó a una conclusión que le pareció que justificaba la mirada que Tsukki le había dirigido esa mañana.

_«Tal vez se cansó de mí»_

Tadashi era la clase de persona que sacaba conclusiones apresuradas y muchas de las veces, conclusiones exageradas. Aún asi, el pensamiento le nubló la mente como una tormenta.

_«Pero…¿Por qué? Soy su único amigo, y él es el mio…muy a su manera, pero soy su amigo…¿no?¿Lo soy, verdad? ¿Lo soy?» _Y para cuando las clases terminaron, los pensamientos parecían ahogarlo. Ahora solo le quedaban la práctica del equipo y después de eso podría caminar de nuevo con Tsukki y asi comprobaría que todas las teorías que se había planteado durante el transcurso del día eran mentira. Tal vez comprobara que todo eran imaginaciones suyas y todo volvería a la normalidad, ¿verdad?

Llegó al gimnasio de la escuela y todo fluyó como a diario lo hacía, se la pasó sentado en la banca la mayor parte de la práctica y desde la banca pudo ver que nada iba muy bien con Tsukki. Tal vez nadie más lo notaría, pero Yamaguchi con el tiempo que pasaban juntos había logrado descifrar un poco las expresiones de Tsukishima, y también lo que reflejaban sus ojos de vez en cuando.

Con lo poco que sabía leer al más alto, se dio cuenta.

Tsukishima se encontraba bloqueando balones en el centro como normalmente lo hacía. Todo bien hasta que uno miraba sus ojos…se veían perdidos, Yamaguchi pudo entonces deducir que Tsukki solo estaba de cuerpo presente en aquella práctica, su cabeza claramente estaba en las nubes, o en otro lado.

La práctica ya estaba terminando cuando todos se despidieron y fueron a vestirse para volver a casa. Yamaguchi ya estaba de por sí preocupado por la mirada de Tsukki en la mañana y ahora tenía que pensar en qué tenía al rubio tan preocupado.

Ambos salieron del gimnasio y de la escuela para adentrarse en las calles nocturnas del pueblo.

La manera de andar de Tsukishima era algo tensa, como nerviosa, Yamaguchi no tardó en notarlo. Le hubiera encantado preguntar que pasaba…pero era mejor seguir observando.

Entonces, Yamaguchi pudo escuchar su voz por primera vez después de la mañana de ese mismo día.

—Oye…¿quieres ir a comer algo? Yo invito. — habló con voz algo suave y pausada, no era la típica voz que siempre le dirigía…aquella voz tan genial, esta era más…¿amable?

—¿E-Eh? Ahh…supongo que si, esta bien — algo confundido en sus pensamientos balbuceó un poco al inicio de su respuesta.

Las lámparas de la ciudad los iluminaban a los 2 en ratos, a veces pasaban por una luminaria fundida, o una apagada. Las luces encendidas bañaban de luz a ambos y la misma luz delataba el caminar tenso de Tsukishima. Yamaguchi decidió seguir observando.

Llegaron entonces a un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida.

—Ve y busca una mesa, yo voy a ordenar. — dijo mientras se alejaba a la caja. Yamaguchi vio una mesa al fondo, la esquina en la que se ubicaba estaba algo menos iluminada que el resto de las mesas…pero decidió ir ahí.

Tsukishima volvió luego de unos minutos con hamburguesas para ambos, una malteada de fresa para él y un té helado para Yamaguchi, la orden de Yamaguchi tenía una ración de papas fritas extra. Tsukki sabía lo mucho que le gustaban, que recordara ese detalle hizo que una tímida sonrisa bailara por los labios de Tadashi.

Comieron por un rato, no hubo mucha conversación, ese día no había sido tan interesante como otros días pasados.

Al terminar de comer, una pequeña mancha de salsa de tomate le dejó manchada la mejilla. Tsukishima poso su pulgar en el sitio de la mancha y se la limpió, no sin antes acariciar casi inconscientemente su mejilla mientras lo miraba…¿dulcemente?

Las pecas que le cubrían las mejillas se enrojecieron levemente con el contacto.

Entonces decidió que ya no era momento de observar.


	4. Sentimiento

_Hola otra vez a todos :DD Antes que nada quiero agradecer a la gente que se toma el tiempo por leer esto y eso 3 Por otro lado, agradecería mucho algún review, plox (¿) but whatever. Espero lo disfruten c: y espero me deseen suerte en mis exámenes, no, realmente no lo espero, pero si la necesito. ;;_

_De nuevo, Haikyuu! No es de mi propiedad sino de Haruichi Furudate, creador del manga, historia y de sus personajes._

**Sentimiento**

Supo que ese fue un impulso.

Se encontraba tumbado en la cama, mirando el techo, pero a la vez mirando la nada. Metido bajo las cobijas, vestido con sus pijamas, pero de nuevo y como ya venía haciendo hacía varios días, pensando. Reflexionando. Y esa noche…lamentándose de una manera extraña.

Recordó la mancha de salsa en la mejilla de Yamaguchi. Recordó como levantó su pulgar y como la limpió. Recordó el impulso que hizo que inconscientemente su pulgar frotara la mejilla de Yamaguchi. Pero lo que más recordó fue el leve, tímido, pequeño y discreto sonrojo de las mejillas de Tadashi…la vista de las pequeñas pecas de Yamaguchi inundándose en rojo fue una de las vistas más hermosas que Tsukishima había tenido el placer de ver.

El camino de regreso a casa no fue para nada cómodo, Tsukishima era consiente de que su andar era tenso y tal vez hasta un poco torpe, no podía mirar a Yamaguchi directamente a los ojos o siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba nervioso. Las únicas palabras que se dirigieron fueron las de despedida, al llegar al cruce de calles donde siempre se encontraban.

_«No fue lo más sensato» _pensó para sus adentros, dando su propia opinión del travieso acto que su pulgar había perpetrado.

_«Pero su cara…demonios, ¿puede ser que le haya…gustado?» _Y después de pensar eso, el calor subió por su rostro, inundándolo, sonrojándolo. Agradeció mucho estar solo en su habitación, nadie vería eso jamás.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, eran las 11:40 de la noche y Tsukishima seguía ahogándose en sus pensamientos. Parecía que no tendría fin. Parecía que terminaría ahogado. Pero luego de unos minutos, decidió que lo mejor era no pensar demasiado en ello, sabía que Yamaguchi no mencionaría el tema (si es que recordaba el inocente incidente). No había ningún problema entonces. ¿O si?

Pasara lo que pasara, lo mejor era dejar el tema, concentrarse en dormir tranquilo…y esperar no tener otro sueño. Pero algo dentro de él le decía que esa noche sería otra llena de sueños.

12:03 am y al fin logró cerrar los ojos.

Los abrió de nuevo y se encontró en un pasillo largo, estrecho y oscuro. No podía ver más allá de la palma de su mano. Se puso de espaldas contra la pared y empezó a andar torpemente, apoyándose en el muro. Se tropezó una, dos, tres veces, una de ellas parecía que iba a caer al suelo, pero no.

De pronto, se encendieron las luces, eran llamas de velas a medio derretir que se encontraban apostadas a ambos lados del pasillo, pese a tener la luz de su lado, el final del pasillo no se podía ver aún.

Decidió caminar a la oscuridad, caminó lento y el pasillo se iluminaba un poco más ahí por donde pisaba. Empezó a caminar más rápido, más rápido, más hasta que terminó corriendo. Unos momentos después encontró una salida, una puerta de madera con un picaporte dorado, tragó saliva nervioso y lo giró.

Entró a una habitación amplia iluminada por la tenue luz de unas cuantas velas, en el centro de la habitación había una gran cama con sábanas de color blanco y adornada con muchos cojines de colores. Pero eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención.

Lo que lo cautivó fue lo que había acostado sobre la cama.

Una delgada silueta estaba acostada sobre los grandes cojines de la cama, estaba cubierta por una simple sábana blanca. No tardó en reconocer quien era esa silueta.

Yamaguchi yacía sobre la cama, desnudo, con la cara inundada de un rojo intenso. Tsukishima atinó a morderse el labio. Sabía que el sueño de esa noche sería maravilloso.

De un momento a otro el más alto se encontró encima de Tadashi, la luz de las velas era lo único que vestía sus cuerpos.

—Tsukki…— jadeaba Yamaguchi completamente avergonzado.

Tsukishima lo hizo callar con un beso, luego otro, después otro, otro más. Un beso en los labios, otro en el cuello, las mejillas, en todo el rostro.

Encima de esa cama blanca y pulcra, lo hizo suyo una y otra vez en medio de suaves susurros amorosos, gemidos, jadeos y suspiros. Era perfecto, al fin podían ser uno solo, unirse y darse placer el uno al otro, y esa sensación era de lo más satisfactoria.

Yamaguchi se limitaba a disfrutar, a gemir con timidez el nombre del otro y avergonzarse por completo cuando lo hacía. Tsukishima le encantaba verlo asi.

Llegó el momento, supo que el clímax estaba muy cerca, el ambiente se volvió más caliente, los gemidos se intensificaron y los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos.

Cuando al fin logró llegar al orgasmo. Se despertó.

Agitado y jadeando, su cuerpo se estremeció un poco. Se enderezó, y sintió húmeda la ropa interior. Eran las 2:47 am.

Algo avergonzado, se puso de pie y buscó una muda para la prenda sucia.

Entonces comprendió lo que estaba tratando de ignorar todo el día.

_«Me gusta Yamaguchi» _Se sintió estúpido por haber ignorado algo que de sobra sabía.

Regresó a la cama, decidido, sabía lo que debía hacer, aunque fuera algo que no era propio de él.

_«Debo decirle…todo lo que siento.» _Fue lo que pensó, más bien…fue lo que decidió. Eran las 2:56 am.


	5. Preludio

_¡Buenas a todos! Al fin es fin de semana y apenas voy a mediados de mis exámenes ;; But, eso no quiere decir que no pueda subir esto hoy(¿) asi que como siempre, por favor disfruten :DD_

_Haikyuu! No es de mi propiedad, sino de Haruichi Furudate._

**Preludio**

Después de esa cena, todo le daba vueltas.

Yamaguchi se encontraba saliendo del restaurante en el que había cenado con Tsukki momentos antes, por supuesto Tsukishima salió primero, caminando por delante, caminaron por las calles de la misma manera que caminaban a la escuela, o a cualquier otro sitio, solo que ahora, el ambiente estaba lleno de una tensión muy palpable.

_« ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?» _Era lo que se preguntaba Tadashi mientras andaba detrás de Tsukki.

Llegaron al mismo cruce de siempre, ese en el que se separaban a diario, parecía que Tsukishima no diría nada y se iría sin más, pero Tsukki atinó a despedirse de una manera algo tensa, pero tratando de mantener la voz gélida y desinteresada que siempre solía tener. Yamaguchi sabía que fingía.

Tadashi también se despidió, aunque lo hizo bajo, casi como un susurro; seguía muy sumergido en el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido apenas minutos antes.

Cuando al fin se separaron y tomaron sus respectivos caminos, Yamaguchi le dio de nuevo otra vuelta al asunto…Tsukki había hecho algo muy raro en esa cena, algo que hasta al propio Tsukishima debió haber sorprendido, Yamaguchi casi podía sentir de nuevo el pulgar ajeno posándose sobre su mejilla…al inicio solo parecía que iba a limpiar inocentemente esa mancha que tenía, pero no, empezó a acariciarle la mejilla y a sonreírle de esa manera tan rara, ¿que habría podido significar aquello?

Y de nuevo empezó a sacar conclusiones apresuradas y un tanto exageradas.

_«Tsukki tiene algo muy raro desde hace días, primero esas miradas frías…y ahora esto.»_ Pensó mientras abordaba el bus de las 9:00pm.

Debido a la hora, empezó a cabecear de sueño mientras se mecía suavemente en su asiento del bus, era temprano, pero Yamaguchi acostumbraba dormir a esas horas.

Cerró los ojos y dio varios cabezazos hasta quedarse dormido, pero un bache en el camino hizo que se despertara alarmado. Volvió a entrecerrar los ojos y por alguna razón pudo haber jurado ver a Tsukki sentado a su lado, eso lo alarmó más y lo mantuvo lo suficientemente despierto durante todo el trayecto.

Pasados los minutos bajó del bus y pasados otros, llegó a su casa. Eran las 10:25 pm.

Su habitación estaba oscura, pero así atinó a vestirse con ropa más cómoda y acostarse bajo las cobijas. Cerró los ojos y de nuevo los abrió.

Se "despertó" en una sala vacía y blanca, con piso de vidrio tan frágil que parecía que se podía romper en cualquier instante, pequeños tragaluces iluminaban la habitación con una relativa intensidad.

Yamaguchi sabía que eso era un sueño, él nunca soñaba, y si soñaba; era algo muy simple. Tadashi era la clase de persona que dormía cómoda y segura en las noches, pocas veces un sueño lo desequilibraba…pero esa noche todo era diferente.

Se encontraba sentado en una silla, en medio del cuarto. Parecía como si las paredes blancas de la habitación lo estuvieran mirando, examinándolo.

Frente a él había otra silla, igual que en la que Yamaguchi estaba sentado, estaba vacía…pero no por mucho; los tragaluces dejaron de llevar luz a la habitación, parecía como si el sol hubiera sufrido un apagón por unos momentos, pasados unos segundos, la luz regresó y se sorprendió al ver que la silla de enfrente ahora estaba ocupada, por quien más…por Tsukishima, claro.

—¿E-Eh? ¿Tsukki? ¿Qué haces aquí? —la voz de Yamaguchi resonaba en las paredes del cuarto como un eco.

Tsukishima no respondió, solo lo miraba con una expresión aburrida. Gélido.

Lentamente, el más alto se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar en dirección a Yamaguchi, quien solo lo miraba muy confundido.

Cuando al fin estuvieron frente a frente, Tsukki le acarició la mejilla.

Primero suave e inocente, después casi lo pellizcaba, en todo momento mantuvo su sonrisa amable y algo burlona. Yamaguchi no sabía que significaba nada de eso.

Después pudo escuchar un suave susurro…pero no lo escuchó a la primera. Tsukishima lo repitió y ahora si pudo oírlo.

—Idiota. —y eso fue lo que hizo que Yamaguchi sintiera un enorme golpe en el pecho, el tono en el que lo decía estaba cargado de una especie de odio…y Tadashi logró percibirlo.

El suelo de vidrio empezó a quebrarse lentamente. Tsukki lo repetía de nuevo, una y otra vez. Todos menos Tsukishima, el mundo le podía decir cualquier cosa mala, pero no él. Él no.

El pedazo de suelo en el que reposaba la silla de Yamaguchi también cedió y en ese momento, Tsukki desapareció como el polvo, entonces Yamaguchi cayó. Cayó y cayó.

Cuando parecía que el abismo no tenía fin, se despertó. Eran las 2:40 am.

Se sobresaltó, jadeando y con ganas de gritar, esa había sido una pesadilla muy extraña.

Cuando logró recuperar el control, reflexionó. ¿Ese sueño habría sido una señal? ¿De que? No le gustaba para nada lo que podía significar…pero aún asi, tomó su conclusión como la verdad aparente.

_«Tsukki me odia» _Admitió para sí y sintió de nuevo el ligero golpe en el pecho. Eran las 2:56 am.


	6. Confesión

_¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Al fin es Domingo y llegó el momento que todos hemos estado esperando (¿) No los entretengo aquí, asi que solo disfruten /o/_

_Haikyuu! No me pertenece, le pertenece a Haruichi Furudate._

**Confesión**

Nada volvería a ser igual después de ese día.

Amaneció nublado, con una pequeña llovizna que, según los noticieros, amenazaba con convertirse en una tormenta en algún momento del día. Tormentas de verano. Cuanto las odiaba.

Tsukishima sabía perfectamente que era lo que iba a suceder ese dia más tarde. Y no era la tormenta a lo que se refería…ese sería el día, el día en el que le diría a Yamaguchi lo que sentía.

Aún se sentía conmocionado por el sueño de esa madrugada, se había sentido estúpido por soñar algo asi de perverso con Yamaguchi…pero algo dentro de él le decía que no había sido tan mal sueño.

El aspecto que tenía esa mañana no le favorecía demasiado, tenía unas pequeñas ojeras y los ojos algo caídos, ese era el costo de la desvelada de esa noche. Y es que, después de haber tenido ese sueño y después de haberse decidido sobre qué haría con Yamaguchi; no había podido pegar un ojo durante casi todo lo que restaba de la noche.

Muy a su pesar se la había pasado la noche imaginando cosas…escenarios mas bien. Imaginaba en qué es lo que podía llegar a suceder después de que se le confesara a Yamaguchi; podría asustarse, podría reírse, podría no entenderlo…pero también podría corresponderlo y ese era el escenario que más le gustaba a Tsukishima.

Pero por ahora se le estaba haciendo tarde, asi que se preparó rápidamente y salió de la casa. Ese día haría las cosas un poco diferentes, no estaba listo para ver a Yamaguchi, no lo soportaría y además, se pondría demasiado nervioso y no podía permitirse eso. Odiaba toda esa situación, odiaba comportarse como un niño tímido con Yamaguchi…pero eso estaba a punto de acabar, para bien o para mal.

Asi que tomó un camino algo distinto, en vez de seguir derecho por la calle, decidió subir una cuadra y asi continuar hasta llegar a la escuela. Sería un poco más tardado, pero no importaba.

Caminó un pequeño trecho y entonces empezó a llover con más fuerza, por suerte llevaba su paraguas. Después empezó a llover más fuerte. Maldijo la lluvia para sus adentros y empezó a caminar más rápido, no quería mojarse demasiado. Después de seguir por otro largo trecho, chocó con alguien que no vió venir. Ambos se tambalearon pero se mantuvieron de pie.

—Fíjate por donde caminas, diablos. —fue lo que le dijo al extraño con quien había chocado.

—Lo siento mucho…¿eh? ¿T-Tsukki? —esa voz se le hacía más que conocida, su suerte no podía empeorar más ese día…no, si que podía empeorar.

— ¿Y-Yamaguchi? —el tono de voz de Tsukishima no fingía el asombro que sentía en ese momento. — ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

—Ah…ehmm bueno, te estaba esperando donde siempre, pero no apareciste…—el tono de voz de Yamaguchi reflejaba algo que no era normal en él ¿y eso porqué? —…de pronto empezó a llover asi que decidí acortar un poco el camino y seguir por acá…y te encontré. —sonrío tímidamente, pero era más una sonrisa que ocultaba tristeza.

_«¿Qué te sucede hoy?_» Pensó Tsukishima, intrigado.

—Como sea, vamos ya o llegaré tarde. —ordenó y entonces ambos se pusieron en marcha, con prisa porque la lluvia se intensificaba.

_«Solo cálmate, maldita sea. Tú no eres asi, Kei.» _Se decía repetidas veces mientras caminaban en silencio hasta llegar a la escuela, podía haber jurado que su manera de andar había sido de nuevo tensa y hasta torpe. Maldita sea.

El día transcurrió de la manera más lenta e incómoda posible. Durante las clases no terminaba de concentrarse y se distraía fácilmente, su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada ese día.

De lo único que agradecía era el hecho de que la práctica de esa tarde estaba cancelada (ya ni siquiera recordaba el motivo de porqué) y ese era un peso menos, aunque, sin el tiempo de la práctica; el tiempo para confesársele a Yamaguchi se acortaría y la cuenta regresiva ya estaba en marcha.

La lluvia efectivamente se había convertido en una tormenta, esperaba que, al menos hasta el final de las clases, el temporal disminuyera un poco.

Las 3:00pm llegaron. El final de clases y la hora fatídica habían llegado. No sabía como lo iba a hacer, pero claro que lo iba a hacer. Yamaguchi, que estaba sentado atrás de Tsukishima, empezó a recoger sus cosas y las acomodó todo en su mochila, entonces se puso de pie y espero a que Tsukishima estuviera listo para irse.

Kei recogía sus cosas con torpeza, pero luego de varios segundos, terminó. Cuando se puso de pie, advirtió la mirada de Yamaguchi, no era la mirada de siempre…esta estaba cargada de, ¿preocupación?

Trató de ignorar eso y se dirigio a Tadashi.

—Yamaguchi.

—Tsukki.

Ambos se llamaron al mismo tiempo y ambos se sorprendieron.

_«¿Qué diablos?» _Atinó a pensar Tsukishima mientras trataba de ocultar el asombro de su rostro y de nuevo, alzó la voz.

—Tengo que hablar contigo. —sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la nuca.

—Tsukki…yo también tengo que hablar contigo. —ese tono decidido le encantó al más alto, pero aún asi, no dejaba de sentirse inquietado…¿Qué diablos quería hablar Yamaguchi con él?

Fuera lo que fuera, ambos salieron del aula. Ya en el patio, Tsukishima dirigió a Yamaguchi a un pequeño cobertizo escondido entre arbustos. Ahí nadie lo vería hacer algo tan vergonzoso.

Yamaguchi lo miraba confundido en todo momento, incluso le pareció escuchar que le cuestionaba sobre que hacían dirigiéndose a ese sitio. Tsukishima estaba demasiado hundido en sus pensamientos, pero no por mucho.

Llegó el momento.

Tsukishima sujetó a Yamaguchi de los hombros y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Yamaguchi que antes estaba confundido, ahora también lo miraba fijo.

—Tsukki…debo decirte algo. —pareciera como si hubiera estado juntando valor.

—Yo también tengo algo importante que decir. —una idea le cruzó por la mente, no perdía nada con intentar eso. —Hagamos algo, a la de 3, decimos lo que tenemos que decir. —una idea infantil, pero hacerlo de esa manera le ayudaría a mantener los nervios a raya.

—¿E-Eh? De acuerdo. —Tadashi apretó suavemente los labios, como si estuviera dudando.

—De acuerdo…uno. —empezó a contar y sentía de nuevo los escalofríos.

—D-Dos. —Yamaguchi titubeó y parecía como si pequeñas lágrimas quisieran salir de sus ojos. No, no parecía; si eran lágrimas.

—Tres. —el corazón le saltó y sintió como si todo el valor lo hubiera abandonado. Pero no podía volver atrás. El momento llegó.

De pronto, ambos exclamaron.

—¡Me gustas, Yamaguchi!

—Tsukki, por favor, ¡no me odies!

_«Al fin se lo dije, ¡al fin! Espera un momento…»_

—¿O-Odiar? —Tsukishima se sentía abiertamente sorprendido, avergonzado, confundido y varias cosas más; era un torbellino de emociones.

Yamaguchi tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. De pronto, asintió tímidamente.

_«¿Si? ¿Si qué? Diablos, Yamaguchi.»_

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr lentamente por las mejillas de Tadashi.


	7. Confusión

_¿Qué tal? :DD Si, ayer no subí capítulo, pero antes de que alguien lance rocas en mi defensa digo que estuve estudiando toda la tarde :c la buena noticia es que mi examen de hoy era el último :D y ahora puedo estar medianamente atento a esto (¿) Bueno, como siempre, disfruten c: Y se aceptan reviews :3_

**Confusión.**

El color gris del cielo matutino combinaba perfectamente con su ánimo. Gris.

Yamaguchi Tadashi no había dormido muy bien, el sueño de la madrugada lo había tenido tan angustiado, preocupado y triste que solo pudo dormir en pequeños ratos. Pequeñísimos ratos.

Cuando las primeras luces del día se colaron por su ventana, solo le quedó resignarse y levantarse para ese día…el primero de sus días asumiendo una nueva realidad. Esa realidad en la que Tsukishima lo odiaba, una nueva realidad que parecía un sueño, mejor dicho, una pesadilla.

El proceso se hizo todo en automático, no recordó haberse vestido, ni haber desayunado…aunque le pareció que solo le dio pequeñas mordidas a su plato; tampoco recordó haber salido de la casa.

Cuando al fin salió de su trance, se dio cuenta de que una pequeña llovizna estaba cayendo, llovizna que se empezaba a intensificar. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su paraguas, ya se encontraba algo lejos de casa así que le pareció mejor idea apresurarse e ir a esperar a Tsukishima a la esquina en la que siempre lo esperaba, "Tsukki" sería lo suficiente precavido para llevar un paraguas.

Llegó a la esquina y espero. 5, 10, 15 minutos, Tsukishima no llegaba y la lluvia seguía intensificándose.

_«Por supuesto que no iba a venir aquí, te odia, ¿recuerdas? Tal vez si soy idiota.» _Fue lo que pensó, y ese pensamiento lo hizo sentir más triste aún…no podía ser peor. ¿O si?

Decidió que no lo esperaría asi que empezó a subir una cuadra para llegar más rápido a la escuela. La lluvia lo tenía casi empapado por completo. Empezó a correr.

Llegó corriendo a otra esquina, y de pronto, una figura alta apareció frente a él de la nada, y los 2 chocaron.

—Fíjate por donde caminas, diablos. —fue lo que le dijo el extraño.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpo, entonces reconoció la voz— ¿eh? ¿T-Tsukki?

_«Idiota, él no quiere saber nada de ti y llegas y te lo topas.» _Pensó.

Tsukishima le preguntó acerca de lo que estaba haciendo ahí, Yamaguchi le dio sus explicaciones, aunque el tono de su voz parecía muy triste…como si se fuera a quebrar.

Después, siguieron el camino aprisa, la lluvia no tenía piedad y seguía subiendo de intensidad.

Llegaron a la escuela y el día siguió con su rutina normal, solo que esta vez algo distinto se percibía en el ambiente, y no era nada agradable; se podía sentir la tensión entre los 2 en todo momento.

Durante el día, se puso a pensar sobre lo que tanto le aquejaba. ¿Qué sucedería si le dijera a Tsukki que había descubierto que lo odiaba? Ya no perdía nada con intentarlo, asi que tomó valor y desde ese momento, decidió que se lo diría a Tsukishima.

El final de las clases llegó. Recogió sus cosas y se puso de pie para esperar a Tsukishima, algo dentro de él le dijo que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para decírselo.

—¡Tsukki!

—Yamaguchi.

Se llamaron al mismo tiempo y se sorprendieron.

—Tengo que hablar contigo. —Tsukishima se estremeció levemente, Yamaguchi empezaba a confundirse, pero era el momento perfecto.

— Tsukki…yo también tengo que hablar contigo. —dijo y enseguida los 2 salieron del salón.

_«¿Qué es lo que me quiere decir Tsukki?» _Seguía muy confundido, sin embargo los pequeños nervios que le empezaban a nacer opacaron ese sentimiento de confusión.

Tsukishima lo llevó a un cobertizo y ahí se metieron los 2.

Le tomo los hombros y lo miro fijo, la confusión de Yamaguchi seguía aumentando, pero aún asi, decidió mirar fijamente a Tsukishima.

—Tsukki…debo decirte algo. —el valor que había estado juntando al fin se vió reflejado en esas palabras.

—Yo también tengo algo importante que decir. —el rubio se quedó unos segundos pensando y al fin dijo — A la de 3, decimos lo que tenemos que decir y acabamos con esto.

Empezaron a contar.

—Uno. —Tsukishima se estremeció.

—D-Dos. — tartamudeó y sintió como si las piernas le fueran a fallar. La confusión del momento, aunado a todas las demás emociones que chocaban en aquel momento hicieron que su vista se cristalizara. Lágrimas.

—Tres. —el corazón le empezó a latir fuerte a Yamaguchi. Tomó aliento y exclamo.

—Tsukki, por favor, ¡no me odies!

—¡Me gustas, Yamaguchi!

Tadashi escuchó claramente las palabras de Tsukishima.

_«¿G-Gustar?» _El shock en ese momento era indescriptible.

—¿O-Odiar? —habría querido ver la expresión de Tsukishima…pero sus ojos vidriosos no se lo permitían.

Por un momento, su mente quedó en blanco.

_«Y-Yo…le gusto a Tsukki. A Tsukki. Le gusto.»_ La mente se le nubló. Su espíritu salió de su cuerpo y dio un paseo por el universo. No supo que hacer…el pecho le saltaba y el rostro se le enrojecía.

En medio de su trance solo pudo asentir levemente.

_«Si Tsukki…tu también me gustas» _No lo odiaba. Lo quería. ¡Lo quería!. Eso lo hizo sentir feliz de un segundo a otro. No había que pensarlo. No había que razonarlo. Le gustaba Tsukishima, ¡le gustaba!

Las lágrimas de felicidad se apresuraron a salir de sus ojos. Una enorme sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

El mundo jamás había sido tan hermoso.


	8. Resolución

_¡Hola a todos! Al fin llegamos al clímax de esto y les doy la mala noticia que también ya casi llega el final :'( el próximo es el último asi que disfruten mientras puedan (¿?) En fin, Haikyuu! Sigue sin ser de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Haruichi Furudate. _

**Resolución.**

Las palabras se le agolpaban en la garganta, pero el mar de emociones las barría con fuerza.

Ahí lo tenía, frente suyo, mirándolo fijamente y sollozando con lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas. Pero pese a eso, Yamaguchi sonreía. Y sonreía de una manera pura y sincera.

_«No te odio. No te odio. Yo…»_

—No te odio, ¡Yamaguchi! —ese mar de emociones encontradas se evaporó en un instante para abrirle paso a la razón, para abrirle paso a todas esas palabras que estaba callando. Y que debían salir.

—T-Tsukki…—fue lo que pudo decir Yamaguchi, el tono de su voz estaba quebrado, pero no se escuchaba triste. Eso hizo sentir a Tsukishima muy tranquilo, pero no menos nervioso.

Quería saber. Quería saber porque diablos Yamaguchi pensaba que lo odiaba, ¿Por qué pensaría tal mentira? No iba a negar que muchas veces trataba al más bajo un poco…"mal" pero odiarlo jamás. Nunca le haría eso a su único amigo… ¿amigo?

_«No…ya no quiero ser su amigo. Algo más, quiero ser algo más.»_

Tsukishima fue acercándose lentamente, estrechando a Tadashi entre sus brazos, apretándolo gentilmente y refugiándolo en su pecho. Sentía como las manos de Yamaguchi fueron lentamente respondiendo al contacto, posándolas en la espalda de Tsukishima y apretando un poco su uniforme. Se aferraba con fuerza.

Kei se sentía maravillado. El cabello de Yamaguchi olía a fresa, el calor del cuerpo del otro se sentía genial y ambos cerraban perfectamente el abrazo. Era como si sus cuerpos estuvieran hechos para estar juntos…y eso le dio el valor para hacer lo siguiente.

Le depositó un suave beso en la nuca a Yamaguchi y se separó lentamente, aún escuchaba unos cuantos suaves sollozos de parte del más bajo.

Las lágrimas le seguían corriendo lentamente por las mejillas, Tsukishima le dedicó la mirada más gentil que pudo y le limpió las lágrimas con su pulgar. Yamaguchi solo podía sonrojarse más y más. Las mejillas pecosas de Tadashi inundadas de ese color rojo eran una visión maravillosa a los ojos de Tsukishima.

Tomo todo el valor que le quedaba.

—Yamaguchi…desde hace varios días he querido decirte esto. Todo esto. Me gustas, y me gustas mucho, ya has estado a mi lado durante mucho, mucho tiempo y ahora quiero que estés junto a mi de una manera más profunda…

Sintió que la garganta se le cerraría con lo siguiente. Pero después de mirar a Yamaguchi con los ojos aún levemente llorosos, prosiguió.

—Yamaguchi Tadashi… ¿quieres ser mi novio? —lo dijo, al fin lo dijo. Pero el momento que más temía también llegó, ¿Qué pasaría si Yamaguchi lo rechazaba? Aunque…algo dentro de él le decía que no iba a ser así.

—T-Tsukki…—oyó susurrar a Yamaguchi que empezó a limpiarse las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban. —Y-Yo…yo tenía mucho miedo, miedo a que tu me odiaras…pero ya veo que estaba muy, muy equivocado ¿s-sabes? Equivocarme en esto es una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado. —se interrumpió un poco para tomar aliento. —Yo acepto, quiero ser tu novio, Tsukki. —se sonrojó por completo.

Escuchar eso hizo que Tsukishima se sintiera muerto por unos segundos, pero después de esos segundos, la vida le regresó y con ello la felicidad…la felicidad de saber que Yamaguchi ya era su novio, suyo, solo suyo y de nadie mas.

No sabía que hacer en esas situaciones, Yamaguchi era su primera pareja y estaba seguro de que Tadashi se encontraba en la misma situación. Pero aún asi, siendo un completo ignorante en esos asuntos…decidió que haría feliz a Yamaguchi. Más feliz de lo que nadie jamás lo había hecho.

Lentamente tomó la mano de Tadashi y entrelazó los dedos. Eso se sentía maravilloso.

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Era viernes, casi lo había olvidado, siendo asi, tendría todo el fin de semana para disfrutar con Yamaguchi, e ir a su casa era un buen comienzo.

—¿E-Eh? —el más bajo se sonrojó hasta el extremo y suavemente asintió, apretando un poco la mano de Tsukishima…era como si Yamaguchi pensara que todo eso era un sueño.

_«No, esta vez no. Ahora es la realidad.» _Sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba.

Entraron a ese cobertizo como amigos; y ahora salían como una pareja. El pensar en eso hizo que Tsukishima se sonrojara muy levemente.

Salieron también de la escuela y comenzaron a andar por las calles. La manera de caminar de Tsukishima ya no era tensa, ya no se sentía nervioso. Yamaguchi le correspondía y era todo lo que quería saber en ese momento.

En la casa de Tsukishima no había nadie, todo estaba a oscuras. A tientas, Tsukishima encendió la luz de la planta baja y luego ambos se dirigieron arriba. Al llegar al cuarto, dejo caer su mochila al suelo y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Cuando escuchó el sonido del seguro de la puerta, Yamaguchi se puso rojo como un tomate. Que lindo se veía de esa manera.

—¿Por qué tan sonrojado? —rió levemente y fue a sentarse con Yamaguchi, en su cama.

—Y-Yo…a-ah, e-ehhmmm —el nivel del tartamudeo era impresionante, y se avergonzaba más a cada segundo. Tsukishima le acarició la mejilla.

—No te preocupes, no haremos nada que no quieras hacer…por ahora —le dirigió una mirada burlona y traviesa. Yamaguchi parecía a punto de explotar.

—Pero…si no te molesta, yo quiero hacer esto. —dijo Tsukishima al tiempo que se acercaba lentamente y tomaba la barbilla de Yamaguchi, levantándola un poco.

—T-Tsukki…yo quiero. —muy avergonzado, cerró lentamente los ojos.

Tsukishima cerró también los ojos e inclinó levemente la cabeza. El roce fue suave…pero así debía ser un primer beso. Se sentía mejor, mucho mejor que en sus sueños. Eran como fuegos artificiales que explotaron en ambos cuando sus labios se tocaron. Se quedaron así unos momentos y después se separaron.

—Ese fue mi primer beso. —Tsukishima dijo mientras continuaba mirando a Yamaguchi fijo.

—Fue el mio igual…y-y me gustó mucho, Tsukki. —el más pequeño estaba recuperando lentamente el control de su tartamudeo y a articular sus palabras de una manera más coherente.

El impulso hizo que Tsukishima se acercara de nuevo, buscando otro beso, Yamaguchi no se lo negó. El de esta vez se prolongó un poco más y, torpemente, ambos empezaban a mover sus labios muy suavemente. Se separaron lentamente y Tsukishima habló.

—Deberíamos ir a dormir ahora. —levemente sonrojado, seguía dirigiéndole una profunda mirada a Yamaguchi. —Puedo prestarte ropa para dormir, solo elige la que sea —señaló con la mirada el closet de ropa que tenía a un lado de su escritorio.

—De acuerdo, Tsukki. —un poco menos tenso, Tadashi se puso de pie, fue a buscar ropa al closet y se dirigió al baño. Tsukishima hizo lo mismo, solo que se cambió con rapidez sobre la cama, una camisa blanca de mangas y una simple pijama con rayas blancas y azules. Se acostó en la cama a esperar.

Yamaguchi salió varios segundos después, tenía un pantalón corto color verde y una camisa de mangas cortas azul.

_«Pésima combinación de colores, Yamaguchi»_ Sonrió enternecido y se metió bajo las cobijas, mirando a Tadashi para que hiciera lo mismo.

Lentamente, Yamaguchi se acostó al lado de Tsukishima y se volteó para mirarlo de frente. Tsukishima entendió y lo estrecho entre sus brazos mientras los cubría a ambos con la cobija, el día había sido frío gracias a la lluvia, y la noche sería más fría aún.

Lo tenía ahí, abrazado y mirándolo sin decir nada. Hasta que Yamaguchi rompió el silencio.

—B-Buenas noches, Tsukki. —le dijo mientras se acurrucaba.

—Buenas noches. —y antes de que cerrara los ojos, lo volvió a besar, suave y casi tímidamente…le encantaba.

Y esa fue la primera noche que pasaron juntos.


	9. Felicidad

_¡Hola! Al fin el esperado(¿) final, que creo es más como una conclusión suave y bonita (¿) En fin, muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron y le dieron una oportunidad a esto 3 Espero que me sigan en algún otro de mis proyectos :DD ¡Hasta otra!_

_Haikyuu no me pertenece, le pertenece a Haruichi Furudate._

**Felicidad.**

Ese paisaje parecía no tener fin.

La luz de la luna y el aroma de la noche impregnaban y bañaban el prado sobre el que Tsukishima había despertado. Estaba acostado boca arriba, mirando al cielo lleno de estrellas.

Pasados unos instantes, se puso de pie y comenzó a andar. El paisaje era hermoso, era llano y no parecía tener final. Estaba cubierto de hermosas flores moradas y pasto hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Pasó minutos caminando y mirando la hermosa pradera cuando lo vió.

Bajo un pequeño árbol, una silueta delgada se dibujaba, Tsukishima se fue acercando lentamente al sitio, con un ritmo más que tranquilo.

No hacía falta adivinar de quien era esa silueta, ya de sobra Tsukishima lo sabía. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, Yamaguchi se dio la vuelta y le sonrió. Sin decir palabra.

Kei se acercó más, hasta tenerlo frente suyo y después lo abrazó. Lo apretó entre sus brazo, pudo sentir de nuevo su calor y sus manos posándose en su espalda, acariciándolo.

Se tomaron de la mano y dejaron atrás el árbol para ir a sentarse entre las flores de aquella pradera nocturna.

Miraban ambos las estrellas y pareciera que las estrellas los miraban a ellos. Suavemente, se fueron recostando en el pasto y se pusieron uno frente al otro. Tadashi lo miraba algo sonrojado y su sonrisa lo hacía lucir precioso a la luz de la luna.

Unieron sus labios suavemente una y otra vez, se abrazaban y se susurraban palabras amorosas, se sonreían…pero lo más importante…

Se querían.

Cuando se separaron un poco, Yamaguchi rompió el silencio.

—Tsukki, ¡te quiero! —y después de hablar, plantó otro beso en los labios del rubio.

Y después de eso, abrió los ojos.

Se encontró de regreso en su cuarto, oscuro ya que la cortina tapaba la ventana…de todos modos, no pareciera que el cielo estuviera despejado ese día.

_«Vaya, que sorpresa…otro sueño.» _Fue lo primero que pensó, y después bostezo.

Pero ya no importaba, no importaba si su sueño se acababa…porque ya era realidad, una hermosa realidad.

Descubrió que la postura con la que se habían ido a dormir la noche anterior había cambiado, Yamaguchi ahora apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Tsukishima, abrazándolo tal y como lo haría un niño pequeño abrazando a su peluche favorito. Tsukishima por su parte, se había acomodado boca arriba, mirando al techo. Al ver a Tadashi abrazarlo de esa manera, sonrió.

Yamaguchi aún dormía y roncaba muy suavemente, que lindo se veía. Tsukishima sonrió otro poco y acarició su cabello, alborotándolo.

Se acomodó en su almohada y bostezó otra vez. Esa noche había dormido excelente, tal vez tener a Yamaguchi en su cama lo hacía dormir mejor…y esa idea le gustaba.

Durante varios minutos se dedicó a contemplar a su Tadashi mientras dormía, se veía tan maravilloso. El cabello alborotado, esas pecas de sus mejillas, la manera en la que su mejilla se aplastaba suavemente sobre su pecho; pero lo que más le gustaba de esa vista era la pequeña y casi tímida sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de Yamaguchi mientras dormía, ¿Tsukishima era quien provocaba esa sonrisa? Quería pensar que si.

Pasados más de 10 minutos, decidió que quería despertarlo. Rompió suavemente el abrazo de Yamaguchi y empezó a moverlo delicadamente, sujetándole el hombro.

—Yamaguchi, ya es de mañana, despierta perezoso. —repitió la frase varias veces sin resultado. A la quinta vez, Yamaguchi hizo un gesto aún dormido y abrió los labios un poco.

—Aún no, mamá, 5 minutos más. —Yamaguchi volvió a roncar suavemente, ahora con los labios un poco separados. Tsukishima tuvo que aguantar una carcajada.

—De acuerdo, hagámoslo a la fuerza. —dijo casi como un susurro e inmediatamente se acercó para rozar sus labios otra vez, aprovechando la apertura de sus labios y también sujetó su cadera, para acercarlo más a él.

Un poco de contacto y Yamaguchi empezó a moverse un poco. Tsukishima se separó.

Tadashi abrió lentamente los ojos y después bostezó.

—¿Tsukki? —lo dijo en un tono que hacía que pareciera que el mencionado fuera un completo desconocido.

—Si, soy yo. —Tsukishima soltó una leve risa y Yamaguchi pareció despertar de su trance.

—¡A-Ah! Buenos días, Tsukki —dijo exaltado, y después le dirigió al más alto la sonrisa y el bostezo más lindo que había visto jamás.

—Buenos días, ¿Qué tal dormiste? —dijo mirándolo a cada momento. —Yo dormí genial, muy bien a comparación de otros días, ¿será porque hoy dormiste conmigo? —le dirigió una sonrisa burlona, algo traviesa. Yamaguchi solo pudo ponerse rojo y desviar la mirada a otro lado.

—Yo, ehhm… —parecía que pensaba la respuesta. —Dormí muy bien, Tsukki, tu cama es realmente cómoda —sonrió levemente y bostezó de nuevo.

—¿Eh? ¿Solo mi cama? —dijo con un fingido tono ofendido, pero a la vez irónico.

—No, no solo eso, supongo que dormir contigo también me hace dormir mejor. —Yamaguchi le dirigió de nuevo la mirada, aún un poco adormilado.

Ambos se acomodaron para quedar frente a frente, aún cubiertos por los grandes cobijas de la cama de Tsukishima.

—Tsukki, ¿podrías abrazarme? —Yamaguchi aún sonaba algo tímido. Pero no tuvo que repetir su petición, cuando lo abrazó, Tadashi dejo salir un suave suspiro.

_«Deja de ser asi, me pones mal» _Pensó Tsukishima, y después lo apretó más entre sus brazos.

Duraron asi unos segundos y después se separaron.

—¿Eso te gusta, ah? —le preguntó y Yamaguchi asintió tímido. —Bueno, ahora yo quiero un poco de esto. —y después le acarició los labios, le sujetó la barbilla y de nuevo se unieron en un beso, tan cálido como la temperatura bajo las cobijas.

Y asi estuvieron por un rato, besándose y abrazándose. Dándose calor.

Yamaguchi rompió el dialogo de besos.

—T-Tsukki…yo he querido preguntarte… —titubeó un segundo. —¿Por qué yo? M-Me refiero a…¿Por qué te gusto? —desvió la mirada.

La pregunta era sorpresiva, pero a Tsukishima le parecía bien que le cuestionara sobre eso.

—Supongo que porque cuando pasas mucho tiempo con alguien empiezas a quererlo…y yo me tardé un poco, ¿no crees? —soltó una pequeña risa. —Además, estas semanas estuvieron pasando cosas en mi…

Yamaguchi lo miró algo confundido, pero en sus ojos también había curiosidad; asi que prosiguió.

—En vez de cosas…creo que más bien debería decir sueños. —se pausó un momento para besar de nuevo a Yamaguchi. —Sueños sobre ti, tu y yo, cosas de ese tipo, ya sabes. Todos esos sueños, y todo lo que sucedía ahí era una señal en mi interior que quería decirme algo, pero no sabía que era…pero un día lo comprendí. —le tomó ambas manos a Yamaguchi. —Comprendí que todas esas eran señales de que me gustabas, de que quería estar contigo, ¿me entiendes?

Yamaguchi asintió y después tomó la iniciativa de abrazarlo, Tsukishima se sorprendió un poco, pero correspondió.

—Tsukki…no tenía idea de esas cosas, yo también tuve un sueño, pero ese sueño era distinto, en ese sueño tu me odiabas…por eso mismo creí que tu me odiabas, fue algo torpe de mi parte, ¿no crees? —sonrió y lo abrazó más fuerte.

—Tal vez, tal vez no, ¿Qué más da? —lo besó otra vez, empezaba a hacerse adicto a eso. —Ahora estamos juntos, esos sueños ya no importan.

Se volvieron a acomodar bajo las cobijas, se acurrucaron y después volvieron a dormir juntos por un largo rato. Ya nada importaba, al fin las ilusiones se vieron convertidas en realidad. El amor ya no era ficción, al fin podía disfrutar a Yamaguchi, tal vez para siempre, tal vez no; pero al menos en esos momentos era suyo, solo suyo y de nadie más.

Tal y como en sus sueños.


End file.
